


One More Time to Kill the Pain

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marijuana, One Shot, Pro-Pot, Romance, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Rylee Payton never expected to spend Halloween night dancing lakeside with Marshall Mathers. She most certainly never expected to run away like a coward when he kissed her.What are the chances that Marshall will be at the same lakeside Halloween party two years running? What are the chances that she'll get a second chance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Eminem (or Leland Chapman) and this story never happened. It's like a mafia murder. I don't know nothin', I didn't see nothin'. Marshall Mather owns himself. I think he proves that with literally every song he puts out, good or bad.
> 
> Disclaimer: The song 'Mary Jane's Last Dance' is copyright © the late, great Tom Petty.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is MarshallsDTownGrl's entry into my Halloween Song-Fic Request Challenge. She wanted to see an Eminem fic that featured the song 'Mary Jane's Last Dance', a female bounty hunter, and a pro-marijuana story.
> 
> As always, thank you to my lovely beta reader, Meghan (Christlove88)

**HALLOWEEN 2008**

**LAKE ERIE**

**ERIE, MICHIGAN**

Rylee was actually having a good time for once. The nineteen-year-old normally hated parties. Usually, they were loud, crowded pressure boxes of anxiety for her but not this one. This one was being hosted by her older cousin, Conner, a PR executive in the music industry, and was being held on a large stretch of private shoreline on Lake Erie. Mellow rock music filled the chilly October air and there were plenty of places to go and hide if you just wanted to be alone and enjoy the music.

It was privacy that Rylee was looking for when she wandered down to what she thought was a deserted part of the shoreline. What she found was Marshall Mathers smoking a joint.

“Aren't you supposed to be sober, you idiot?” she snapped at him.

Marshall aka Eminem was one of Conner's biggest clients... and biggest headaches. He was always getting himself into some kind of mess that Conner was forced to clean up for him.

“What are you, a cop?” Marshall smirked and took another hit.

“Close,” Rylee shot back. “I'm a bail enforcement officer... and Conner's cousin. It was my dad's company that got you out of jail when you pistol whipped that guy in Detroit back in 99'.”

Marshall looked mildly impressed as he took another draw off of the joint. “Tell your old man I said thanks for that, boo. They weren't going to let me bail out without a bondsman.”

“You know it was also my family that lost Conner at Christmas two years ago because your dumbass OD'd and he was cleaning up the fallout?” Rylee glared at the joint in his hand.

“Than your smartass should also know that Conner hooked me up with an alternative care addiction specialist who encouraged me to use bud to get off opiates. Never touched the shit before that.” He watched her to see her reaction.

Rylee was speechless. When she actually thought about it, it really made a lot of sense. Weed was non-addictive and it helped with both pain and nausea two things common in detoxing addicts. The pain was usually what sent addicts running back to their drug of choice before ever completing the detox process. If you took the pain away an addict probably had a much better chance of kicking a hardcore, deadly habit.

“An 'I'm sorry' wouldn't be a mad thing right now, boo,” he again smirked at her.

“I'm sorry,” she said on autopilot but she sincerely meant it.

“Aren't you a little young to be a bounty hunter?” He changed the subject as he extinguished the joint on the heel of his Timbaland boot. “You look like you're still just a baby, sweetheart.”

“I'm almost twenty.” Rylee took a seat on the lake's sandy shore. “I've had my license since I was eighteen.”

“I was just curious. I wasn' tryin' to be insultin'.” He surprised her by taking a seat beside her.

They ended up talking for over an hour and Rylee was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed Marshall's company. She was downright flabbergasted when Eminem himself started up a game of Twenty Questions with her.

“What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?” Rylee asked when it was again her turn.

“Gettin' together with my ex-wife. Now my daughters have a crazy mama that isn't in their lives and I'm gonna be payin' alimony until the day I die,” he answered bitterly. “Same question.”

“The dumbest thing I ever did was date Dog the Bounty Hunter's son for a summer when I was eighteen,” Rylee answered honestly. Why was it that when you asked someone about their biggest mistake or regret, the answer almost always had something to do with a relationship?

“Dog the Bounty Hunter's son?” Marshall laughed in disbelief. “The dude with the mullet and WWE Diva lookin' wife? You dated his son? Which one, the tatted up one or the linebacker lookin' dude?”

Rylee cringed. “The tatted up one, Leland.”

“Okay, boo, game over.” Marshall turned a bit so he could look at her better. “I have to know how the fuck this happened.”

Rylee was incredibly embarrassed but she still told him the story. “The Chapman family may be cheap looking attention whores but they are the best at what we do. My dad's known Dog for years and when I got my license he sent me to Hawaii to spend a summer training with Dog's crew. Leland is on his dad's crew and one hell of a sweet talker. I was in his bed in under a week I'm ashamed to admit.”

“And this white trash fairy tale didn't last why?” His lips were twitching like he was trying not to laugh.

“Because while Leland is a good guy, deep down he's also his daddy's little fuck boy. Dog says jump and Leland asks how high.” Now she was the one who was sounding bitter. “Dog's wife, Beth said that fans of their reality show wouldn't like Leland dating someone who was eleven years younger than him and I was yesterday's news.”

“Fuckin' idiot,” Marshall mumbled as he got to his feet just as a Tom Petty track filled the night air, mixing with the sounds of the water. He held out his hand and Rylee took it.

“What are we doing?” she asked as he directed her arms to wrap around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

“Most people call it dancing, baby,” he chuckled as he started swaying with her.

“ _She grew up in an Indiana town_

_Had a good lookin' mama who never was around_

_But she grew up tall and she grew up right_

_With them Indiana boys on them Indiana nights...”_

“Since when does Eminem dance?” she gently teased.

“Eminem doesn't, Marshall does.” He pulled her just a little bit closer.

Rylee was confused by what was going on and because of what she had gone through with Leland, she was also terrified.

“ _Last dance with Mary Jane,_

_One more time to kill the pain_

_I feel summer creepin' in and I'm tired of this town again...”_

It was as the song ended that Marshall cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down and kissed her. It was immediately after they parted that Rylee made her excuses and bolted.

 

Rylee had barely made it home to her Warren area apartment before she was regretting her hasty retreat. Leland Chapman was the only boyfriend that she had ever had but he had never danced with her like Marshall had. She had never enjoyed a conversation with her ex-boyfriend the way she had enjoyed talking to Marshall. And, not to be insulting to Leland but he could take some tips on kissing from Marshall. What the hell had she done?

 

It was the new year before Rylee got up the courage to try and contact Marshall. When she called Conner it was to be told that Marshall was on tour for most of the year promoting his 'Recovery' album. She tried to put him out of her mind and she mostly succeeded when Conner had called with another invitation to his annual lakeside Halloween party. She had jumped to accept it. Maybe, if she was lucky, Marshall would once again be in attendance.

Rylee had been at the party for two hours and she still hadn't seen Marshall. Disheartened, she headed for the same spot that she had met him the previous Halloween.

“I was wonderin' if you were going to show up, boo.”

Rylee couldn't keep the grin off her face when she saw Marshall standing on the lakeshore in the exact same spot as before. Only one thing was different. “You're not smoking this year.”

Marshall shrugged, “I met this really cool chick here last year and I wanted to be straight in case I ran into her again. Maybe you know her – she's average height, curly blonde hair, sexy green eyes, runs when you kiss her.”

Rylee blushed and hoped he couldn't see it in the dark. “You're not mad at me?”

“No,” he shook his head. “You're young and I have a feelin' that Leland dude did a number on you. Plus, you came back... and you called Conner looking for me.” He was smirking now. “Why would I be mad at you, boo?”

Rylee groaned in embarrassment. “I'm going to kill Conner.”

“Why? If he hadn't have told me that, I wouldn't have bothered comin' to this party this year.”

Rylee had a warm, fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach when she asked, “you came here just to see me?”

He nodded before moving closer, coming to stand directly in front of her. “Of course I did. I haven't been able to get you off my mind all year, baby.”

“What exactly do you want from me, Marshall?” She was inexperienced and needed to be one hundred percent clear about what was going on.

Marshall reached up and brushed one of her curls behind her ear. “I want you, baby... exclusively.”

“For how long?” she whispered. She had been exclusive with Leland until he had kicked her to the curb on his stepmother's orders after all.

Realizing that she was considering giving him a chance, Marshall took a step forward so that their fronts were flush together and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I was hopin' to make you fall in love with me, talk you into quittin' that dangerous ass job of yours, and finally to convince you to spend the rest of your life raisin' three little girls that aren't biologically yours and however many more I can talk your fine ass into havin' with me. So, does permanently answer your question?”

“Perfectly.” She leaned up and took him by surprise by kissing him. She briefly wondered if she should tell him that she was pretty positive that she was already in love with him – if that was even fucking possible – and had been for a year but then he slipped his tongue into her mouth and all thought escaped her.

They only parted when they noticed a familiar song drifting in the cool October night.

“ _Oh, my, my_

_Oh, hell yes_

_You got to put on that party dress_

_It was too cold to cry when I work up alone_

_Hit my last number_

_And walked to the road...”_

“Okay, now fate's just fuckin' showin' off,” Marshall whispered against her lips, making her giggle.

“ _Last dance with Mary Jane_

_One more time to kill the pain_

_I feel summer creepin' in_

_And I'm tired of this town again...”_

“Marshall, can we get out of here?” Rylee surprised herself by requesting.

“Of course we can, boo.” He dropped a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back a little to look at her. “Where do you live, baby girl?” That was a new term of endearment and Rylee liked it. “I'm in Farmington Hills, like three hours away.”

“I'm only a little closer in Warren,” she answered.

“Baby girl,” he interrupted himself to kiss her again. “Would it bother you if our first time was in a hotel? I promise it'll be somewhere nice, just close.”

“Can we get out of here already?” Was her answer.

Rylee would never remember the name of the hotel they checked into. All she knew was that it was lakefront, five stars, and might have been across the state line in Toledo.

Once they were behind closed doors, Rylee suddenly found herself feeling shy.

Marshall walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Rylee, what's wrong, baby?” he immediately asked, concern in his voice. “You're all tense, boo.”

She turned in his arms to look at him. “I've only ever done this with one other person.”

Rylee was surprised and a little frightened when an angry look came over his face. “Are you tellin' me that you were a virgin when you got with Leland?” he asked sharply. She nodded and Marshall shook his head. “I'm not sure if I wanna knock that fool the fuck out for disrespectin' you or shake his hand for being fucking dumb enough to let you go. If he was smarter, you wouldn't be here in my arms right now.” He leaned down to kiss her as his hands found their way underneath her orange long-sleeve t-shirt and started running along the skin of her stomach.

“Who knew that Eminem was such a sweet talker?” she teased just to calm her nerves.

Marshall's hands moved to the small of her back and pulled her flush against him, grinding his larger than expected erection into her cloth covered center. “Woman, I don't see fuckin' Eminem here. It's just you and me.” He leaned down and attacked her neck with his mouth. He was licking and sucking and probably leaving a visible mark that she was going to have to explain at work on Monday morning.

Rylee wasn't sure exactly how they got naked or into bed. Marshall kept her in a pleasurable haze. The next thing she knew, he was sliding inside of her and her eyes squeezed shut at the incredible feeling of fullness.

Marshall stayed still, letting her adjust to him. “Rylee, open your eyes, baby girl.”

She did as she was told and found him staring down at her with a look that could only be described as adoration. Once he knew he had her attention, he pulled almost all of the way out of her before slowly sinking back in. After he had done this a couple of times Rylee let her eyes slide shut as she let herself get lost in the feel of him. Leland had only ever been gentle for her first time. Every other time after that had been hard and fast. Marshall appeared to be in no hurry, his strokes slow and deliberate as he hit some sweet spot inside her with every thrust. She felt him lean closer before he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting it leisurely explore.

Rylee whimpered when Marshall pulled his mouth away. “Open your eyes, baby girl. I need you to look at me, boo.” His words were strained as his thrusts became faster, bringing her almost to her breaking point.

Rylee again did as she was asked. This time, Marshall's eyes almost seemed to be shinning as they looked into hers. “I love you, Rylee.”

“Fuck!” She broke, almost crying from the intensity of her orgasm as she clung to him. Marshall thrust a few more times before he followed her over the edge, burying his face in her neck and gently biting as he spilled himself inside of her.

They both laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath and letting their heart rates return to normal before Rylee finally asked, “did you mean that?”

Marshall picked his head up and leaning down on one arm, placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips before pulling back to look at her. “I meant it, Rylee. I love you.”

She reached up and stroked his cheek, “I love you too.”

 

_ **FINIS** _

 

[ _**MY WEBSITE** _ ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)


	2. Part II: In Love on Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to 'One More Time to Kill the Pain'. It's Marshall and Rylee's first Christmas together. Marshall's got an important question to ask but his girlfriend is insisting on dancing to a fucking *NSYNC song. Did she forget who she lived with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'In Love on Christmas'. Truth be told, I don't even like it that much but I was going with an *NSYNC theme for my Christmas stories this year. Also, the song fits the storyline. The song is copyright © *NSYNC.

****“ _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way_

_Christmas time,_

_Is so special...”_

“You gotta be fucking kidding me right now,” Marshall laughed and shook his head as he walked into the living room and found his girlfriend seated on the floor. She was wrapping a few last minute gifts for the girls and humming along to an *NSYNC track that was playing on the radio.

“Oh!” Rylee smiled and quickly jumped to her feet. “Dance with me,” she demanded.

“Not to this shit.” His protests fell on deaf ears because he willingly opened his arms to her.

“ _We'll share,_

_I've prayed,_

_To be loved,_

_On Christmas._

_Because everybody should be in love with somebody on Christmas...”_

“You tell anyone about this and you're dead,” he told her as he swayed with her to the music. His threat once again fell flat because it was said as he nuzzled her neck.

“ _Last year, Christmas,_

_It happened without us._

_I was all mixed up and confused,_

_I didn't know what to do, baby._

_I never thought I'd feel this way...”_

Marshall pulled back to look at her. “Marry me, baby girl.”

This wasn't how he'd planned on asking her. He had planned to ask her in the morning while they opened gifts with his daughters. Her ring was already wrapped and hidden under the massive Christmas tree that she had talked him into cutting down himself ala ‘Christmas Vacation’. No, this wasn't his planned moment but dancing with her in his arms to a cheesy fucking pop song in the multicolored glow of the tree lights felt like fate's moment.

Rylee stilled in his arms and her beautiful, hopeful eyes sought out his. “Yes,” she nodded with a small smile.

Marshall reached up and tangled his hand in her long curly hair before pulling her mouth to his for a steamy, possessive kiss.

When they pulled apart, Marshall didn't go digging through the mountain of gifts under the tree in search of her engagement ring and Rylee didn't ask for it. She just cuddled into his arms as a Frank Sinatra Christmas ballad replaced *NSYNC. “I love you, Marshall,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Rylee.” He kissed her again before starting to sway with her once more.

 

**FINIS**

[ **MY WEBSITE** ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)


End file.
